


Inuyasha x Kagome: Candy

by Kaycha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Candy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha





	Inuyasha x Kagome: Candy

Kagome hummed happily as she twisted a chocolate from its wrapper and popped it into her mouth. The sweet taste and creamy texture made her smile. 

“What is that?” Inuyasha asked from his position on the other side of their campfire.

“Candy,” Kagome replied as she searched through her bag for another one. 

Inuyasha’s ears twitch with curiosity as he watched the young woman pull out two more of the strangely wrapped things. “What in the world is candy?” he scoffed. 

“Just little pieces of heaven,” Kagome replied as she unwrapped another candy and ate it.

“If it is so great than why don’t you share?” he growled.

“No way, you already went through my bag and ate most of my food!” Kagome pointed a finger at him with a scowl. “I’m gonna enjoy these.” She unwrapped the last candy.

Inuyasha jumped over the fire and landed beside her. “That isn’t fair! Come on hand it over!” He held out a clawed hand.

“Nope!” Kagome leaned away as she popped the last chocolate in her mouth. “Besides, chocolate is bad for dogs!” she said closing her eyes with a smirk.

With a growl Inuyasha lunged forward and grabbed the back of Kagome’s head. Before she even realized what happened his mouth was on hers. Her eyes flew open as she gasped in surprise and his tongue slipped into her mouth and moved along her own. His fangs pricked against her lips and caused her to moan and close her eyes again. She had just started working her tongue against his when he pulled away. 

“W-wait… why?” Kagome started to say as her eyes fluttered open. All she saw was a smirking demon sitting in front of her triumphantly with her candy between his teeth. Her fist clenched as he closed his mouth and slowly chewed his trophy.

“Your brain must be busted. This tastes alright but I wouldn’t call it heaven,” Inuyasha scoffed as he swallowed the candy. He looked over to see a livid Kagome glaring at him. “What?”

“SIT BOY!!”


End file.
